Destructive Esctasy
by Oni21
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy finally know how each other feel.


_Enjoy._

Raven meditated in her room. Hovering cross legged, candles lit around her, she began her breathing exercises when a loud knock on her chamber door interrupted her peace. She tried to ignore it but the loud knock came again. Sighing, she floated down and opened the door to reveal Starfire.

"Friend Raven! I am not interrupting you?" She tilted her head to look past Raven and into her room.

"No Star, I was just about to meditate. Is there something you needed?"

"Oh yes! Friend Raven, Cyborg is going to Titan East to help with the machines! And I wanted to take Robin to the pier! Would you mind taking the charge while we are out?" She ended her question with a huge smile.

Raven was not immune to her charm, sighing she nodded her head.

"Sure. Why not."

Starfire grabbed Raven into a bear hug, rubbing her cheek against Raven's.

"Splendid! Thank you friend Raven! We will have the coms with us if there is trouble! I must tell Robin!" And with that she released Raven and flew towards the common room.

Raven sighed again to herself. It seemed all of her team mates were finding romance. She knew why Cyborg was heading to Titan East, there was a certain Bumblebee he couldn't be a part from for too long. Starfire and Robin were also very close. They had been close since their teen years but now in adulthood they had made their relationship official. She was the only titan that still maintained a certain distance from everyone. She had grown closer as friends with all of her team mates but there was no one that was _intimately_ close with her.

Her mind wondered to Beast Boy. He had grown up a lot and had become slightly more mature, he was no longer the awkward teenager but a young adult. Raven wasn't sure if he was romancing anyone exclusively but knew he was not a virgin. He didn't hide his womanising ways. Raven suspected it had something to do with the animal DNA. She felt something in her mind scream. She ignored it. She would not have this conversation with her emotions again. As she turned to go back into her room the same scream came again from her mind. _IT'S NOT FAIR._

This is why she tried to very rarely think of Beast Boy. It always put her mind in turmoil. There was a memory loaded with emotions that caused her mind to unbalance. It was more than a year ago now, a celebration for Independence Day was held for all official and honorary Titans in the tower looking over Jump City. Raven clung to the edge, navigating the shadows. With alcohol flowing, emotions were blurry and heightened and with this many people all together she was finding it hard to block everyone out. She decided to retire to her room, she only had a couple of drinks but it proved to be a mistake. As she began floating to the exit, she brushed against Robin's shoulder and felt an overwhelming amount lust. He was watching Starfire dance, studying her body, the way her dress rode up her thighs, the sway of her hips to the rhythm of the music.

Raven faltered back feeling her body grow hot, she changed her course and weaved through a small group of party goers. Some one jostled her slightly and her hands came out from her cloak to steady herself, her fingers brushed against Speedy and felt longing stab her heart causing it to ache. She turned to see Speedy looking at Kid Flash. He was dancing with 3 girls at once on the dance floor. Speedy turned to Raven with a forced smile.

"Everything okay Raven?"

She rubbed her temples, she gave a strained smile to Speedy and carried on towards the exit. Elation, Comfort, excitement, lust, longing, all these emotions were swirling around and she was open to all of them. Trembling she placed her hand on the wall to guide her back to her quarters.

Walking slowly she felt the surge of emotions before she heard the noise. Pure primal lust. There were two people in one of the rooms along the corridor and by the wave that was hitting her they were definitely doing something sexual. The skin around her thighs and breast burned she caressed herself, wrapping her arms around herself stifling a moan. She edged closer see a door ajar, shadows moving together. She peered through the crack trying to make out who was inside. Another wave hit, she inhaled sharply and felt heat gather between her legs. She felt the ghost of hands caress her, groping her behind, another hand to her breast, squeezing. Through a haze she made eye contact with one of the people. _Beast Boy._

He had a blond pressed into the mattress below him, he looked up, his eyes pierced the darkness looking directly over the blond to stare at Raven. Without breaking eye contact, he licked along the girl's neck up to her earlobe and bit it. Raven's hand flew to ear and her mouth opened letting out a silent gasp. Slowly as if making a show for her benefit, Beast Boy raised his right hand and clawed down the girl's leg. Raven's leg twitched and her hand moved over her leg in the same motion. His hand moved to the girl's centre, he traced his fingers around her folds. Raven's hand followed the same movement on her body. It was a surreal feeling, her empath powers amplified, making her feel as if she was the one being pleasured. Without warning he inserted a finger and the girl let out a throaty moan.

She withdrew instantly breaking the eye contact, retreating to the wall on the opposite side of the door. She heard the woman purr.

"Beast Boy, fuck me please."

He growled in response and she felt another wave of primal lust. Gasping she created a portal behind her, slowly phasing through catching another glint of eyes watching her retreat. In the safety of her room she collapsed in heap on the floor in the centre of her room. Her fingers moving to caress her folds.

"Beast Boy, fuck me please." She echoed the words she heard earlier to herself as she began stroking faster, feeling the fire in her belly grow. She allowed herself to truly feel the waves. Books began floating around the room, ornaments soon followed circling her.

She saw his eyes again, more animal than man look at her through the darkness. She came violently, the circling items shot across the room causing a loud crash. She shuddered, enjoying the bliss of her afterglow. She couldn't move. She fell asleep surrounded by the destruction of her ecstasy.

Her entire bookcase slammed across the room. It snapped her out of memory. She took a deep breath.

Deciding that tea was needed to achieve a better level of calm, Raven closed her door and moved toward the kitchen. She paused when she heard Robin and Starfire. They were ready to leave, Robin was giving some last minute instructions to some one she couldn't see. With one final wave they departed. Raven slowly entered the room and stopped when she saw who Robin had been talking to.

Beast boy was sprawled out on the couch, watching some reality TV show on the giant screen. He looked over to Raven. She looked away and carried on towards the kitchen.

"Hey Rae, wanna join me?" His voice was so much deeper than it had been when he was a teen. It rumbled from his chest. She hid her blush and began taking her tea out of her cupboard.

"No thanks." She mumbled quietly as she began filling the kettle with water.

Without sensing it he was right behind her. She felt his body heat coming off in waves, it made her tummy fill with butterflies.

"C'mon Rae, we haven't hung out in ages! We'll watch whatever you want." He leaned in closer until he was right by her ear. She felt him gently tug at the hood of her cloak. Eyes staring at her in the dark, a hand ghosting over her thigh... Her breath came out in a shudder, all at once the cupboard doors burst open. He pulled back looking surprised. She couldn't risk looking at him. She pulled her hood back on and went to move past him, the tea forgotten.

"Sorry, I need to be alone."

Instinctively he moved into her path, his hands held up as if to touch her, gently moving towards her waist.

"Hey, whoa, is everything okay?" He was more than a foot taller than her now, he had to bend over slightly to reach her eye level. As soon as his hands made contact with her hips all the cushions on the sofa exploded. The sensation of a tongue running along her neck, a bite to her earlobe. She stumbled back out of his reach. He looked around stunned. There was a silence that hung in the air.

The alarm blared stopping the moment. Checking their coms they saw it was Cinderblock wreaking havoc by a shopping mall downtown.

"Let's go" Beast boy turned, changing into crow and flew out of the window.

Raven composed herself and changed into her bird form following suit. As they arrived they saw Cinderblock smashing through the wall of the shopping mall into the car park. People ran screaming. Beast Boy morphed into his human form, dropping he started running towards the car park.

"Raven, I'll get his attention, get the people out of here!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She created a barrier between Cinderblock and the people running scared. She corralled the people away from the fight, flying closer she saw Beat Boy in gorilla form throwing debris at him. He morphed back into human form and turned towards Raven.

"Did everyone make it out safe?"

Cinderblock hurled a car at Beast Boy, he turned just as the car was about to impact black energy stopped it and sent it back harder.

Cinderblock faltered, losing his balance and that's when Beast Boy morphed into T-Rex and charged, sending him flying.

Raven flew over to where Cinderblock lay and used her magick to contain him with re-bar.

"That will hold him until the police arrive." Raven floated down next to Beast Boy. They could hear sirens in the background. They had gotten there in time before anyone was seriously injured.

"Listen Rae, about what happened in the tower.." He trailed off looking uneasy when they heard a girl screeching from across the car park.

"OH MY GOD ITS BEAST BOY!" She started waving her arms. Raven grimaced as a blond started running towards them. She wore a white boob tube and skin tight denim shorts. Safe to say, nothing was left to the imagination. He grinned and waved back.

"Gotta love the fans!"

"She's just your type." Her comment was dripping with disdain.

"Whoa, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll see you at home." Raven pulled her cloak tighter around her as she began to phase through a shadow. Beast Boy whipped his head from the blond to Raven's disappearing form. She saw him reach his hand out to her and his mouth open forming her name but it was too late.

She was back in her room. She staggered to her bed, breathing deeply. Everything had happened so fast she hadn't had time to process.

Her head was spinning, she could feel all of her emotions pushing their way to the surface. She was too tired to feel them and calm them so she silenced them all, pushing them to the back of her mind.

 _I will deal with you all tomorrow._

She needed tea. Now that she had the tower alone she could move freely and without thought. She sighed as she saw the common room. Evidence of her loss of control lay everywhere. She paused taking in the scene. This was the result of him being close to her. As close as a friend would be, imagine if he touched her the way she wanted... The contents of the cupboards burst onto the floor. He was an adult and had needs. Needs she could never possibly fulfil. She came out of her revere to the room again. This was what happened when he got a little too close, when he touched her ever so gently. She shook her head. Enough. Make the tea and rest, she could meditate tomorrow, find her peace again.

She was Raven, daughter of Trigon, disciple of Azarath, she would not succumb to human desires.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She hummed her mantra softly, the room filled with her energy and everything floated back to its rightful place and the cushioned reformed and landed comfortably back on the sofa. Proud of what she achieved she ghosted back to the kitchen.

As she began her little tea ritual again she heard him enter through the window.

"Hey, you left in a hurry, didn't even wait for Cinderblock to get taken into custody." he sounded a little hurt.

"It was a task even you could have handled Beast Boy." She was frustrated and she was taking it out on him, she had been so close to ending the night without another incident. He huffed, she could feel his usually warm aura turn icy.

"Do you have any plans this evening other than insulting me?" he crossed his arms and eyed her.

"No." She answered flatly. Just make the tea and leave. That's all she wanted.

"So since everyone seems to be out, you wouldn't mind me bringing back a date to the tower, would you?"

He was goading her, trying to get a response. She scowled, her expression hidden from his view by her cloak.

"Do as you please Beast Boy. I am not your keeper."

She turned and began making her tea. She heard him scoff. She began feeling the release of his pent up anger. A friend would enquire why he was feeling frustrated, a friend would ask if there was anything they could do to help. But she didn't feel like being his friend right now. It drained her to keep pretending it didn't bother her that he brought pretty girls back to the tower any chance he got. It pained her how easily he could show intimacy to a stranger and she was stuck even after all these years maintaining constant control of her emotions in fear she would tear down the walls of this dimension.

"I was just trying to be considerate Rae, no need for the 'tude." There was an edge to his voice. She could feel something in him stirring.

She carried on brewing her tea, never taking her eyes off the task at hand. But she couldn't stop her soul self reaching out to him, feeling his emotions.

"As I said before Beast Boy, do as you please." She used the same edge in her voice that he had just used.

"I just didn't want to rub it in your face is all." His anger retreated, replaced by nonchalance. He intertwined his hands behind his head and turned to walk away. But that last comment bristled Raven and she slammed down her tea cup.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" She said it through gritted teeth. Rage was bubbling to the surface. He stopped and turned back to look at her.

"C'mon Rae, we've been team mates for years, everyone has some one or at least had some one except you."

She felt the tendrils of magick unfurl around her.

"Okay that may have come out a little harsher than I wanted..." he removed his hands from behind his head and held them out in a gesture to calm her.

"I'm just saying I don't know if its out of choice or not, but didn't want to parade a girl in front of you if it made you feel uncomfortable."

Her tea cup exploded. Her eyes turned red as she advanced on Beast Boy.

"Are you insinuating I am jealous of you and your whores!" She began towered over him, the tendrils of black tentacles grew larger underneath her cloak. In the past he would have backed down, when they were kids he would have cowered and asked for forgiveness before she threw him outside with her magick, but they weren't kids anymore. He rose up matching her rage with his own. He growled as he spoke.

"I never said that! Fuck me for thinking of you!"

"That's a first!" Her own voice sounded foreign to her, she needed to control her temper, but feeling his rage was only adding fuel to her fire.

"What's that supposed to mean Raven?" He was baring his teeth and there was a constant growl coming from deep within him. She realised what she had said and gasped, instantly backing down, retreating everything into her cloak.

"Nothing, I-I over reacted. Excuse me." She tried to make as much space between them as she moved around him to leave, but he grabbed her arms and was instantly back in her personal space.

"We're not finished." His emotions were overwhelming her. The most prominent coming from him was anger, but she didn't need to be an empath to see that. His eyes had changed, they looked more animal, the same as that night... All the windows cracked.

"Beast Boy, your anger is feeding me, I can't control my powers. Let. Go." She was surprised at herself for sounding in control. He slowly let go of her arms but stayed where he was.

"Raven. Talk. What did you mean by 'that's a first'?" His eyes had changed again, looking more like himself.

"Nothing. I'm tired. I need to-"

"Don't. Don't brush this off."

He had interrupted her and she couldn't _deal_ with any of this in her current state. A portal opened below her, she started phasing through, careful to hide her face from his view with her hood. Before she could offer a feeble apology, he grabbed her under her arms and yanked her out of the black puddle. She was face to face with the beast. He roared in her face. Silence. Her heart was thumping against her breast. His chest was moving rapidly and she felt his warm breath against her face. Something was scratching on the walls of her mind, it made her shiver. She was so tired today. She couldn't keep it out. The walls came down.

Wave after wave of anger, frustration and hurt rolled over her but underneath it all there was something else that made her gasp. _Lust._

Slowly as not to agitate him more, she raised her hands to his face. His eyes watched but he did not move. Gently as if he was the most precious thing in the world she placed her hands on either side of his face and murmured her incantation under her breath.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Her astral self flew into his mind and she saw herself through his eyes.

All the years of them fighting together, growing together came rushing at her through images from his perspective.

When they met she looked harsh and aloof, always secluded on the outside it made him want to reach out and make her feel like part of the team. Then anger at her withdrawal, refusing to join in on jokes and fun antics himself and the other titans enjoyed. His view changes, when he and Cyborg were inside her mind and he saw the different parts of her, her dark past with her father. She wasn't a stranger anymore. His view changes again when he saw how hard she fought to rescue Robin from Slade. She felt the spike of hatred when Raven was warning him about Terra. His view shifts again when he realises everything she did, was to protect him. They're older now and he notices the way she sighs before she takes her first sip of tea in the morning. He notices the way her shoulders hunch and she pulls her hood further down when she shares something about herself. He sees the way her brow furrows in frustration when Robin tells them a plan and she doesn't agree. She feels his affections change, his heart flutters when her hood comes down and she tucks her hair behind her ear. He gazes at the nape of her neck. Another time her cloak bellows back and he looks at the shape of her legs. He becomes more protective in fights, keeping constant tabs of where she is, ensuring her safety before his own. She saw him trying to get closer, subtle at first, always finding himself next to her, making excuses to reach for her, arm grazes, light touches and she herself changed, gravitating towards him. She no longer moved away from him, her body turned to him without her ever realising. The beast howls, has been prowling at the surface, watching his affections towards her change and the beasts opinion changes also. He demands relief, wanting Beast Boy to act on his emotions. Where Garfield saw the little movements, made note of her likes and dislikes and enjoyed being in her presence, the beast saw her body, noted the curvature, the swell of her breasts, memorised her scent. She recoiled her astral self from him, seeing why he had his parade of bimbos, his vow to never let himself hurt her and sating his needs elsewhere.

She took her hands away from his face. Her breath came out in a shudder. He released her arms and she stepped back. Her body reacted to the new information, She knew now how badly his beast craved her and he, Garfield, the man, wanted her too.

He could smell her arousal. The beast inside him howled. _Take her. NOW._ He could feel his heart rate quicken, muscles tensing as he tried to restrain himself.

"Raven, be very careful with what you say to me." he ended it with a growl. She shivered at his tone.

"Garfield, you're feeding me." It took him a split second to realise what she meant. He was feeling aroused and she could feel it too, feeding her own arousal. An endless cycle. The man inside him told him to back off, cold shower, exercise or find some one else more suitable to work out his frustrations. But the beast in him disagreed completely. It roared. It wanted Raven. The aloof, unattainable lonely little bird. It wanted to devour her. His cock twitched. He inhaled again, her scent was stronger, he knew she was getting wet. He stood his ground, fighting all his animal instincts, he held back.

Taking him by surprise she stepped forward. She could hear all the arguments from all the different parts of herself but one voice alone stood out the most. _Just once._ As she moved he moved too, like a gravitational pull. The voice inside him had changed as well, no longer pressing its need it was saying one thing over and over again. _Just once._

They were inches a part now, leaning into each other, their lips drawing closer and they both whispered like a prayer.

"Just once..."

It was tentative at first, soft, just barely touching. They pulled back almost as soon as they made contact. Again their lips met but this time for slightly longer with a little movement. It was like they were building a house of cards, their movements were slow and their touch delicate, both afraid of breaking something fragile. They pulled back again and looked at each other. He noted her lips parted, her breath shallow and uneven. She watched the rise and fall of his chest before looking him dead in the eye. Just like that, their house of cards fell. His hand snaked to the small of her back pulling her against him. His other hand tangled in her hair, tilting her head back slightly so he had better access to her lips. His mouth crashed against hers, no longer shy but hungry and eager. She gave as good as she got. She clung to him, her hand at the nape of his neck keeping him in place. A tremor shook the tower. They stopped to catch their breath but kept their faces close, foreheads touching.

"Raven..." He muttered it like a prayer against her skin. Leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck to her cleavage.

"Gar..." Raven moaned in response.

He growled and bit her neck, she cried out but the cry quickly turned into moan when he began lapping at the bite, soothing it, making her skin burn and her arousal intensify. He continued to nuzzle her neck, his hands moving to remove her cloak entirely. It fell to the floor in a heap and she whimpered, which only spurred the beast within him more.

He bit and kissed along her jawline back to her lips. She moaned into his mouth, his kiss was hot and aggressive. She felt his fangs nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. Her hands roamed along his chest, down his stomach and ran under the hem of his shirt. She began lifting it, he finished the job, throwing it carelessly to the send eager to continue kissing her. He grabbed at her leotard, aching to touch her flesh. He pulled back and looked her up and down, not knowing how to remove it properly he tore it off exposing her breasts. His mouth nipped and bit down to her nipple where he sucked and licked hungrily. She cried out and a wave of energy sent the couch and coffee table flying. A deep rumble vibrated from his chest as he kissed his way down her body. The remains of her leotard clung to her hips, he tugged it down, over her backside till she kicked off her ankles. He knelt before her, his hands rubbing along her sides as he kissed down her stomach. His hands rested on her thighs as he kissed her through her panties. She gasped and held his shoulders to keep herself balanced.

"Garfield, I can't stand..." Her legs trembled as he kissed her centre with earnest. In a swift motion he grabbed her, lifting her she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He strode over to the kitchen and put her on the counter, drawing back he pulled her panties off and went straight back to kissing her centre. With no barrier his tongue lapped at her juices. She moaned and the refrigerator, slid across the floor. He grunted and continued licking her entrance. He nipped and sucked at her clit before swirling his tongue around it. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him away. He looked up, wiping his mouth.

"Kiss me..."

"I am..."

"No! Kiss me!" She pulled at him until he stood and kissed her lips. She could taste herself in his mouth and it made her whimper. She wrapped her legs around him again feeling his hardness rub against her. She moaned against his mouth and proceeded to grind herself against his cock. He growled again, he pulled his trousers off, his boxers followed.

They both groaned as his cock rubbed against her folds.

"Garfield, please." She didn't know what she was asking, but the fire in her belly was begging for release. He pulled her off the counter and laid her on the floor. The urgency paused for just a moment as he looked down at her. Face flushed, eyes dazed with lust, lips pink from kissing. He her hair out of her face.

"Raven, are you sure?" His voice full of concern.

She looked up at him, face inches from hers. She could feel so much, not knowing what was coming from within her or from him. Her hand reached for his face, he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes.

"Gar..." She pulled him in, kissing him slowly. The mood changed from primal lust to something far sweeter. Their bodies tangled in a moment so tender it would last an eternity. Their bodies pressed together, skin on skin, heart to heart. He ran his hand long her body, cupping her breast and squeezing. Her nails traced the contours of his back, fingertips stroking the muscles. She shifted so she could rub herself against his cock again. He moaned into her neck. With a quick motion of his hips, he thrust himself into her. She cried out and the doors on all the cupboards shattered into splinters.

He kept his hips still, giving her time to adjust. He planted butterfly kisses on her cheeks, along her jaw, on her collar bone. She moved, grinding her hips slightly as if impatient. That was all the encouragement he needed. He bit her neck again as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, hard. She screamed and clawed at his back. He grunted in response and thrust again, her hips bucked to meet his. They started a rhythm together and she met him thrust for thrust. As they made love on the kitchen floor, the shattered objects around them began levitate and circle them. They were the centre of this universe. His pace quickened, his hand went between their bodies, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing. Her whole body began to shake the furniture and broken bits flew around them faster.

"Garfield!" She called his name through a strangled moan and came. He struggled to keep his pace as he followed her over the edge, grunting his release. As they reached their climax the room exploded, ripples of energy destroying everything around them. His nails dug into her hips hard enough to leave a bruise.

Like a candle being snuffed out he collapsed on top of her breathing heavy. She stroked his back as he kissed her neck lazily. She relished the feeling of his closeness. Wave after wave of affection and satisfaction hit her. Her heart swelled. _He loves me._

He pulled out of her and she whimpered. Pulling her to his chest he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Raven. I-" She silenced him, her fingers pressed against his lips.

"Me too."

She felt his surprise and then contentedness.

"I don't want to ruin this but we should probably try to clean up... We destroyed the kitchen."

She grumbled.

"Later." He smiled and held her tightly.

She didn't know what the future held. She had let her walls come down and the world didn't end. The tower would need a little rebuilding, but it wasn't the catastrophe she had feared.

She felt his body relax as he began to drift off. She followed suit. Lying in the centre of chaotic love.

 _Thanks for reading, let me know what you think ^_~_


End file.
